


Superstar

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ordinary!niall and famous!zayn au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall za dnia pracuje w Starbucksie, a wieczorami nagrywa filmiki na youtube.<br/>Zayn za dnia jest słynnym piosenkarzem, a wieczorami ogląda filmiki Nialla.<br/>Niall jest fanem Zayna.<br/>Zayn jest fanem Nialla.<br/>Jest tylko jeden sposób, w jaki może się to skończyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Ordinary!Niall, famous!Zayn, flowercrown!Harry, punk!Louis YouTube Crew... Wszystko, to autorka lubi najbardziej.  
> one direction nie należą do mnie, tak samo jak postaci youtuberów. mimo to fic jest mój. tak tylko informuję.

            - Siemanko, Crazy Mofos! – Niall wyszczerzył się na ekranie komputera. – Z tej strony wasz ulubiony irlandzki vlogger, Nialler! – powiedział z entuzjazmem jak zwykle. – Ostatnio poprosiłem was na twitterze o pytania, na które odpowiem w dzisiejszym filmiku. Jedziemy z tym koksem!

            Na ekranie zaczęły pojawiać się pytania, a blondyn na nie odpowiadał. Pojawiło się kilka przeciętnych („Farbujesz włosy?”, „Jaki jest twój ulubiony serial?” i tym podobne), ale większość nie miała nic wspólnego z przeciętnością czy normalnością.

            - Gdybyś miał do wyboru lizać czyjeś pachy, czy kąpać się w morzu majonezu, co byś wybrał? – przeczytał i spojrzał do kamery marszcząc brwi. – Chyba wolałbym lizać czyjeś pachy. Majonez jest _okropny_ – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo i udał, że wymiotuje.

            - Powiedz swoje przywitanie z rosyjskim akcentem! – przeczytał kolejnego tweeta. Wzruszył ramionami i wykonał zadanie.

            - Łał, to było wyczerpujące – powiedział na koniec, po przebiegnięciu pięć razy swojego pokoju w kółko. – To już niestety koniec na dziś. Jeśli wam się podobało, dajcie łapki w górę, następny filmik za równe siedem dni. Trzymajcie się, Crazy Mofos!

            Na ekranie pojawił się ekran końcowy, z przyciskiem do subskrypcji i kawałkiem zeszłotygodniowego filmiku.

            - Uff – westchnął Niall z ulgą po przejrzeniu swojego nowego filmiku. Udało mu się go jakoś zmontować – a nienawidził tego robić. Po prostu nie miał cierpliwości. Z uśmiechem zaczął przesyłać filmik na swój kanał – o jakże wiele mówiącej nazwie ChefNialler – i poinformował o tym na twitterze.

            Nagle do drzwi pokoju Nialla rozległo się delikatne pukanie, a po chwili przez szparę wsunęła się głowa Liama.

            - Jeśli nie chcesz przegapić premiery teledysku Zayna, to się pospiesz, bo zostały ci dwie minuty – poinformował go współlokator.

            - DWIE MINUTY?! – wykrzyknął Niall i jak oparzony zerwał się z krzesła. – Przesuń się! – zawołał i wybiegł do salonu, po czym usiadł ciężko na kanapie przed telewizorem. Na MTV leciały jeszcze reklamy, ale zaraz miał zostać puszczony teledysk do nowego singla Zayna Malika, _Wake You Up_ , promującego jego drugą płytę o jeszcze nieznanym tytule.

            Zayn był idolem Nialla. Wypromowany w programie X Factor, choć zajął trzecie miejsce, teraz podbijał listy przebojów – i serca nastolatek na całym świecie. Jego głos i brzmienie R’n’B były idealnym połączeniem.

            Niall wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy teledysk się zaczął. Kolory były przytłumione, akcja działa się w szpitalu. Zayn był tam chłopakiem, którego dziewczyna jest w śpiączce, a który musi się zmagać z wieloma dylematami. Nie dziw, że na koniec Irlandczyk miał łzy w oczach. Piosenka była smutna, a teledysk wzruszający.

            - Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Liam po chwili, marszcząc brwi.

            - Tak, tak, ja tylko… - Chłopak nie dokończył zdania i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Już od dawna miał ściągnięty ten singiel na swojego iPoda, już od dawna miał przećwiczone chwyty na gitarze.

            - Niall? – Liam wszedł ostrożnie za nim. – To tylko teledysk, wiesz o tym.

            - Tak jak wiem, co będzie moim następnym filmikiem – odparł po prostu. Uwielbiał grać na gitarze i śpiewać, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi, by pokazać te umiejętności w internecie. O wiele łatwiej było mu wydurniać się przed kamerą, robiąc różne dziwne wyzwania czy po prostu opowiadać o swoim dniu, niż zaśpiewać. Ale w tym momencie postanowił to zmienić. Jego ulubiona piosenka stała się jeszcze bardziej ulubiona.

            - To w takim razie zostawiam cię samego – powiedział Liam i wyszedł z pokoju Nialla. Wiedział, że jeśli chłopak nagrywa, musi być sam. Mimo to usiadł przy drzwiach i nasłuchiwał. Lubił, gdy Irlandczyk śpiewał i już dawno przekonywał go, by zrobił to w jednym ze swoich filmików. Nieskutecznie – aż do teraz.

            Dopiero po kilku podejściach udało mu się nagrać ostateczną wersję. Do tego nagrał jeszcze wstęp i zadowolony z siebie zgrał wszystko na komputer. Za ten czas „ASK NIALLER #2” już się opublikował na youtube.

            _Obczajcie nowe wideo – ASK NIALLER #2!_ – napisał na facebooku i dołączył link. Mimo, że była dopiero dziewiąta wieczorem, poczuł się wykończony. Nawet nie miał ochoty sprawdzić komentarzy, tylko wyłączył komputer i poszedł spać. Do uszu wsadził słuchawki iPoda i puścił sobie _Wake You Up_. Zasnął przy głosie swojego ulubionego wokalisty, uśmiechając się szeroko i wyczekując następnego piątku, kiedy będzie mógł opublikować nowy filmik – i pierwszy cover.

***

            Pod koniec następnego tygodnia Liam już nie umiał wytrzymać. Niall niczym kobieta zmieniał zdanie co pięć sekund. Wstawić cover czy nie wstawić? Oto jest pytanie. Chłopak już nawet nagrał inny filmik, który mógłby wstawić zamiast tego, ale Liam perfidnie mu go skasował z komputera, gdy ten był pod prysznicem. Oczywiście, oberwało mu się za to mocno, ale to był czwartek wieczór i jego współlokator już nie miał czasu na nagranie kolejnego wideo. Nic więc dziwnego, że w piątek rano jego nastrój był co najmniej niekonieczny. A w pracy nawet nie chciał udawać radosnego.

            - Witaj, mój ulubiony baristo! – wykrzyknął chłopak z burzą loków wchodząc do Starbucksa, w którym pracował Niall. – Co ty dziś taki ponury? Wyglądasz jak Zrzędliwy Kot. Dla mnie to co zwykle.

            - Też mi cię miło widzieć, Harry – odparł i zaczął przygotowywać jego ulubione, duże cappucino. Nie omieszkał na kubku napisać „Pieprz się, Styles”.

            - To co, jaki dziś filmik dodasz? – spytał młody prezenter radia BBC1, opierając się łokciami na ladzie.

            - Niefajny – burknął chłopak.

            - Czemu niefajny? Twoje filmiki zawsze są fajne. Pół miliona obserwatorów nie może się mylić.

            - Nie pół miliona, tylko trzysta tysięcy. Ale ten jest do dupy. Nie wstawiałbym go, ale nie chcę zawieść ich wszystkich.

            - No jeszcze zobaczymy – odparł Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion, odbierając kawę i pączka. – To do jutra, Nialler.

            - Do jutra – odpowiedział Irlandczyk, unosząc rękę. Harry prowadził poranną audycję zaraz po Grimmym, więc co dzień o godzinie siódmej pięćdziesiąt stawiał się w Starbucksie po swoją kawę, po czym od razu jechał do siedziby BBC. Zwykle zjawiał się tam punktualnie o ósmej – a zaczynał pięć po. Przez ten pośpiech nie zauważył więc napisu na kubku, aż do momentu, kiedy usiadł za konsoletą, a kawa była opróżniona do połowy.

            - Dzień dobry Brytanio! – rozległo się w głośnikach w kawiarni. Wszyscy już byli przyzwyczajeni do tego powitania, którym młody prezenter rozpoczynał swoją audycję. – Jak zwykle powinienem teraz opowiedzieć zabawną historię którą usłyszałem, lub która mi się ostatnio przydarzyła. Ale dzisiejsza historia nie jest zabawna. Jest okropna! – powiedział, lecz w jego głosie słychać było, że nie mówi tego na poważnie. – Wyobraźcie sobie, że dziś jak zwykle kupiłem kawę w Starbucksie, ale zamiast mojego imienia na kubku widniał napis „Pieprz się, Styles”! – w tym momencie kawa, którą przygotowywał Niall dla jakiejś spieszącej się do pracy kobiety, niemal wyleciała mu z rąk. - Jestem oburzony. Nialler, miałem cię za przyjaciela! – wykrzyknął dramatycznym głosem, a chłopak parsknął śmiechem. – I tak, mówię o Niallu Horanie, znanym z kanału ChefNialler na youtube. I wiecie co? Dziś będzie wstawiał nowy filmik. Więc proszę was bardzo, wszyscy wejdźcie wieczorem na jego kanał, żeby go zobaczyć, bo ponoć to wideo jest do kitu. – Przerwał na chwilę. - Zemsta jest słodka – wysyczał, a Niall zamknął zrezygnowany zamknął oczy. – A teraz wracamy do audycji i tego, czym powinniśmy się tu zajmować. Na dobry początek macie tu nasz singiel tygodnia, do którego wczoraj ukazał się świetny teledysk – a mianowicie, _Wake You Up_ Zayna Malika!

            W tym momencie Niall mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że nienawidzi Harry’ego Stylesa.

***

            - Czyżbyś wstawiał swój cover? – spytał Liam, opierając się bokiem o framugę drzwi z założonymi rękami na piersi.

            - Tak – odpowiedział Niall, odwracając się na krześle. – To twoja wina. Twoja i tego cholernego Stylesa.

            Liam się roześmiał. – Szkoda, że w tym czasie miałem zajęcia na uczelni i nie słyszałem jak cię zjechał.

            - Poszukaj sobie w internecie, a na pewno to znajdziesz.

            - Okej – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale poczekam, aż wstawisz swój filmik.

            Niall westchnął ciężko, po czym znów zwrócił się twarzą do komputera. Jego przyjaciel stanął za nim i spojrzał mu przez ramię.

            - O, już sto procent. Czyli gotowe, tak?

            - Musi się jeszcze przetworzyć – powiedział znudzony Horan. Liam zupełnie nie znał się na komputerach, ani żadnych innych urządzeniach elektronicznych. Nauczenie go korzystania z twittera było jak na razie największym osiągnięciem Nialla.

            Po kilku chwilach wszystko było już gotowe.

            _Nie zdziwię się, jak wszyscy mnie odsubskrybujecie, odlubicie i odfollowujecie. Nie będę się nawet gniewał. A oto dzisiejszy filmik: WAKE YOU UP – ZAYN MALIK (NIALL HORAN COVER)_.

            - I oto mój koniec – stwierdził ciężko, odwracając się znów do Liama – ale okazało się, że go tam nie było. – Li? – zawołał Irlandczyk, wychodząc z pokoju. Jego współlokator siedział u siebie, ze swoim laptopem na kolanach. – Czemu tak szybko zwiałeś?

            Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Muszę pospamować do Zayna linkiem z twoim coverem.

            Niall jęknął, siadając obok niego na łóżku. – Jeszcze czego, żeby moja _celebrity crush_ zobaczyła tą porażkę? Nie, dzięki.

            Liam powoli odwrócił głowę od ekranu i wbił wzrok w blondyna, po czym zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

            - Czy ja się przesłyszałem, czy właśnie przyznałeś coś, czemu tak usilnie zaprzeczałeś od jakichś dwóch lat?

            Niall otworzył szeroko oczy i zakrył usta obiema dłońmi.

            - Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął Liam z samozadowoleniem. – Wiedziałem, że to ktoś więcej niż tylko idol!

            - Dobra, zamknij się i pokaż, ile łapek w dół dostałem przez te pięć minut – powiedział ponuro chłopak. Jego policzki były czerwone, a uszy dawały wrażenie, że płoną. Przeciągnął laptopa na swoje kolana i odświeżył stronę z filmikiem.

            - Hej, Crazy Mofos, tu wasz ulubiony londyński Irlandczyk! – rozpoczął się automatycznie filmik. Niall go zatrzymał i zjechał w dół, by zobaczyć ilość wyświetleń i głosy.

            I opadła mu szczęka.

            Przez pięć minut cover został wyświetlony 50 tysięcy razy. Głosów na tak było około dziesięciu tysięcy. Głosów na nie – marne siedem.

            - Czyli chyba nie jest aż tak źle – powiedział.

            - Nie jest źle? Niall, jest świetnie. Nie wiem, czemu wcześniej tego nie zrobiłeś.

            - Chyba muszę podziękować Stylesowi za reklamę – mruknął. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko, ale powoli zaczynał wstępować w niego jego zwykły optymizm. – Okej Liam, możesz spamować Zaynowi dalej – powiedział i wrócił do siebie. Zaczął czytać komentarze – i trzy czwarte z nich było o treści „OMÓJBOŻE NIALL NIE WIEDZIAŁAM ŻE UMIESZ ŚPIEWAĆ PROSZĘ RÓB TO CZĘŚCIEJ WYJDŹ ZA MNIE ASDFGHJKL”. Mniej więcej.

            Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie po raz pierwszy tego dnia i wszedł na twittera.

            **_Chef Nialler:_** _@HarryStyles chyba powinienem ci podziękować za rozreklamowanie mojego filmiku_ – napisał. Harry akurat musiał być online, bo odpowiedź przyszła po kilku minutach.

            **_Harry Styles:_** _@NiallOfficial ależ proszę bardzo. Jest jeszcze lepszy niż poprzednie._

            A po chwili na jego koncie pojawił się kolejny tweet.

            **_Harry Styles:_** _Jeśli lubisz „Wake you up” @zaynmalik, na pewno spodoba ci się ono w wykonaniu mojego ulubionego vloggera, @NiallOfficial_ – do którego dołączony był link.

            Przez cały wieczór Niall siedział przy komputerze i czytał komentarze, poprawiając sobie samoocenę. Po kilku godzinach liczba jego subskrybentów na youtube wzrosła o jakieś sto tysięcy, podobnie miało się z fanami na facebooku czy obserwującymi na twitterze i instagramie.

            Kiedy ponownie odświeżył swoje _mentions_ na twitterze, nie spodziewał się tam znaleźć nic innego niż to, co wysyłano mu cały czas – pochwał, wyrazów zachwytu i propozycji małżeństwa. Ale zobaczył tam jeden tweet, z tak znajomą mu ikonką i znakiem konta zweryfikowanego.

            - LIAM JA CHYBA UMIERAM – wrzasnął Irlandczyk, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że jego współlokator już poszedł spać, bo sobota to jedyny dzień, w którym się może wyspać. Zaspany chłopak po chwili wbiegł do jego pokoju, rozcierając sobie oczy.

            - Niall, co ci…

            - PATRZ! – przerwał mu chłopak i dotknął palcem monitora. Liam zmrużył oczy i pochylił się nad jego ramieniem, żeby zobaczyć, co tam jest napisane.

            **_zaynmalik:_** _Niezły cover, @NiallOfficial :)_

***

            Do następnego piątku Niall miał już ponad pół miliona subskrybentów, tysiące pozytywnych komentarzy i nawet już nie wiedział, ile próśb o zrobienie kolejnych coverów. Najpierw nie chciał ich spełniać, ale za namową Liama, postanowił nagrać kolejny. Tym razem było to „Let her go” Passengera. Zwykła akustyczna wersja, ale znów przyciągnęła wielu ludzi i zgarnęła wiele dobrych opinii.

            - Może to twój klucz do sukcesu, co? – spytał Liam. – Zacznij po prostu nagrywać covery.

            Niall wzruszył ramionami, kręcąc się w kółko na krześle przed biurkiem.

            - Ale ludzie oglądali moje filmiki nawet jeśli nie śpiewałem. Bo uważali, że jestem zabawny. I chyba za bardzo tego nie chcę zmieniać, wiesz?

            - Ale chyba ci nie zaszkodzi dodać cover od czasu do czasu. Prawda?

            Niall westchnął. – Skoro tak bardzo chcesz…

***

            W ciągu kilku tygodni życie Nialla powoli wróciło do normy. Przestał się ekscytować tym, że Zayn Malik go pochwalił i zaczął obserwować na twitterze. Starał się robić jeszcze lepsze filmiki, nie chcąc rozczarować nowych widzów. Czasem wciąż dopisywał różne dziwne rzeczy na kubku kawy Harry’ego… Ale tak, można powiedzieć, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

            - Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem cię tak wesołego w poniedziałkowy ranek. Co ci się stało, Styles? – spytał Irlandczyk, kiedy chłopak wszedł do Starbucksa.

            Harry wzruszył ramionami, a kiedy Niall zaczął przygotowywać jego kawę, otwarł uśmiechnięte usta.

            - W moim programie będzie premiera nowego singla i wywiad z The Rogue.

            - The Rogue? – Niall zmarszczył brwi. – Czekaj… To ten zespół z tym gościem, ee… Tommo? – Chłopak przypomniał sobie, że Zayn miał z nim kiedyś zdjęcie, z jakiejś gali czy coś. Chyba to były BRIT Awards, ale nie był pewien.

            Styles przytaknął, a uśmiech na jego ustach się rozszerzył.

            - Dokładnie ten.

            Widząc spojrzenie młodszego chłopaka Niall nie mógł się roześmiać.

            - Co? O co chodzi? – spytał zdezorientowany.

            - O nic. – Blondyn pokręcił głową. – Tylko pamiętaj, że w zespole są inni członkowie, nie tylko on.

            - Czy ty mi coś zarzucasz? – Harry udał oburzenie. – Uważaj, bo ja mam głos, a mój głos słyszy cały kraj, więc nie narażaj mi się!

            - Taa, jak sobie chcesz – odparł, podając mu kubek i pączka. – Do jutra, _głosie_.

            - Spierdalaj – rzucił Styles na odchodne i wyszedł, poprawiając sobie fryzurę.

            - Będzie interesująco – mruknął do siebie Niall, patrząc za nim. Harry nigdy nie pamiętał o sprawdzeniu napisu na kubku, tak się spieszył do studia. Więc jeśli go zobaczy dopiero tam… Będzie _bardzo_ interesująco.

            Jak zwykle, młody radiowiec był ostatnim klientem przed ósmą, a następni zjawiali się dopiero koło dziesiątej, czasem tylko z małymi wyjątkami. Niall zaczął więc czyścić ladę, ustawiać kubki i tak dalej, w oczekiwaniu na audycję kolegi.

            - Dzień dobry Brytanio! – dobiegł głos z głośników. – Z tej strony jak zwykle Harry Styles. Dzisiaj jednak nie sam – dołączyło do mnie czterech świetnych gości, z którymi przeprowadzę wywiad zaraz po tym, jak odbędzie się premiera ich drugiego singla z płyty _The Darkest Dreams_. Przywitajcie się, panowie!

            Kilka głosów zaczęło się witać, ale jeden wyraźnie wybił się spomiędzy nich.

            - Co tam masz napisane na kubku?

            - Em… Ja… Nic ciekawego - zająknął się Harry. Po chwili można było usłyszeć przytłumione odgłosy jakiejś niewielkiej szamotaniny.

            - AAARGH! – ktoś nagle krzyknął.

            - Oblałeś mnie!

            - Nie, to ty mnie!

            - Weź mi teraz jakieś czyste spodnie załatw!

            - Tak, ciekawe skąd! Oddawaj ten kubek!

            - Nie! Co tu jest napisane?

            - Weź tą rękę z mojej twarzy!

            - ZOSTAW TEN KUBEK, CHCĘ TO PRZECZYTAĆ! „Harry…”

            - Cholera, Tommo, oddawaj to!

            - „Harry serduszko Tommo”? Och, jak…

            - ODDAWAJ TEN CHOLERNY KUBEK!

            - NIE, ZACHOWAM GO SOBIE NA PAMIĄTKĘ!

            Nagle głosy ucichły, a zamiast nich można było usłyszeć rozbawiony głos Nicka Grimshaw.

            - Przepraszamy, ale między Tommo a Harrym wywiązała się mała… Sprzeczka. Jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza, przejdźmy już do singla, _We got the voice_.

            Zaczęła się energiczna, punkowa piosenka, z charakterystycznym, wysokim wokalem Tommo i wyraźnie słyszalnym basem, na którym grał. Spodobała się Niallowi, ale nie tak bardzo, jak to, co sprawił jego napis na kubku ze Starbucksa. Był ciekawy, co dzieje się właśnie w tym momencie.

            Piosenka się skończyła, a z głośników dobiegły oklaski.

            - Gratulacje panowie, świetna piosenka – powiedział Harry. – Jest już oficjalnie w sprzedaży. Jak myślicie, dostaniecie się do pierwszej dwudziestki brytyjskiej listy?

            - Na pewno nie z mokrymi spodniami – wymamrotał Tommo, po czym odkaszlnął. – Oczywiście! A przynajmniej mamy taką nadzieję, prawda chłopcy?

            Dalej wywiad się jako-tako potoczył, bez wspominania o, jak się można było domyśleć, niewielkiej bójce która zaszła przed chwilą.

            - Świetnie się z wami rozmawiało, chłopaki, ale niestety musimy już…

            - Z tobą też się świetnie rozmawiało, Harry – przerwał mu wokalista i na chwilę w radiu zapadła cisza.

            - Taa… No to ten, dzięki za udzielenie wywiadu, mam nadzieję, że odwiedzicie nas jeszcze nie raz.        

            Zespół też zaczął dziękować, podczas gdy cicho zaczynała się następna piosenka. Tuż przed wyłączeniem mikrofonów rozległ się jeszcze krzyk:

            - HA! KUBEK JEST MÓJ!

            Niall pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się do siebie. Rozejrzał się po kawiarni, ale nie było tam nikogo prócz drugiej pracownicy, Chrissy, siedzącej ze słuchawkami na uszach.

            - Dobra robota, Nialler – szepnął do siebie. – Ciekawe, co z tego wyniknie…

***

            Chłopak nie musiał długo czekać na ciąg dalszy. Jeszcze tego samego dnia na twitterze do brytyjskich trends dostał się # _LarryStylinson_ (co podobno było połączeniem imion i nazwisk obu chłopaków, ale Niall musiał przyznać, że _nie miał bladego pojęcia_ , jak naprawdę nazywa się Tommo), a tweety o treści _Jak mogłyśmy nie zauważyć, że oni tak bardzo do siebie pasują?!_ czy _oto moja nowa otp, nieważne czy prawdziwa czy nie, shippuję to_ pojawiały się w różnych wersjach. Kilka osób zauważyło, że napis na kubku zrobił Niall, ale nie rozniosło się to za bardzo. _I dobrze_ , pomyślał.

            Następnego dnia Harry przyszedł do Starbucksa dziesięć minut wcześniej niż zwykle i od razu podbiegł do lady, oparł się o nią łokciami i pochylił w stronę Nialla.

            - Nie wiem, czy najpierw mam cię zabić, czy uściskać.

            - Przytulanie trupa chyba nie jest najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą, więc najpierw może uściskaj mnie. A część z zabijaniem możemy pominąć – odparł chłopak. – Co tak właściwie się tam wczoraj stało?

            - No jak to co? Louis, znaczy się Tommo, zauważył ten cholerny kubek i chciał przeczytać co tam jest napisane ale ja nie chciałem mu tego dać, więc o mało co się nie pobiliśmy.

            - To brzmiało jakbyście się faktycznie pobili, a nie „o mało co”.

            Styles machnął ręką. – Mniejsza. No i potem wszyscy kazali nam się uspokoić, a ja odzyskałem kubek, ale na koniec wywiadu Tommo mi go zabrał, no i goniłem go po całym studiu… - Niall uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu ale nic nie powiedział - …I odebrałem mu kubek, ale on powiedział, że możemy zrobić wymianę, kubek za jego numer telefonu.

            - I co, zgodziłeś się? – spytał zaciekawiony Irlandczyk, a jego kolega (przyjaciel?) wywrócił oczami.

            - No raczej – odpowiedział. – No i teraz nie wiem, czy mam do niego zadzwonić już dziś, czy dopiero po trzech dniach, jak to mówią wszędzie, czy co…

            Niall wzruszył ramionami. – Po co masz czekać, przecież możesz zadzwonić chyba od razu, nie?

            - No ale nie wiem…

            Blondyn westchnął. – Zapytałeś mnie o radę, więc ci jej udzieliłem.

            - No dobra – mruknął Harry. – A teraz dawaj mi moją kawę i pączka.

            - Proszę – odparł Niall dając mu jego śniadanie.

            - Hej, a czy w przyszłym tygodniu nie ma tego konwentu youtuberów w Londynie? – spytał Styles, mając zaraz odejść. – Będziesz tam? – dodał, kiedy chłopak pokiwał głową.

            - No raczej! A co, zamierzasz przyjść?

            - Nie, tylko tak mi się przypomniało.

            Niall westchnął. – Idź już do tej pracy.

***

            - BriBry! – wykrzyknął Niall, z daleka widząc czerwoną czuprynę wystającą ponad inne głowy, po czym pomachał, by chłopak go zauważył i zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum.

            - Nialler, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! – powiedział BriBry, miażdżąc blondyna w uścisku.

            - Byłeś w trasie – zauważył chłopak. Drugi miał już odpowiedzieć, ale przerwało im pojawienie się jasnowłosego chudzielca.

            - IRISH POWER! – krzyknął do nich, po czym pobiegł gdzieś dalej.

            - Cześć Caspar – powiedzieli równocześnie dwaj Iraldnczycy, patrząc za oddalającym się chłopakiem.

            - Hej, nie widzieliście może Caspara? – zapytał przeciskając do nich Marcus Butler. – Oblał mi wodą spodnie w kroczu i uciekł.

            - Tam – BriBry i Niall pokazali dwa różne kierunki.

            - No dzięki wielkie – burknął Marcus  i stanął na palcach, by wypatrzyć w tłumie Caspara.

            Niall nie mógł nic na to poradzić – po prostu się uśmiechnął. Youtuberzy nie byli do końca normalni – a on się cieszył, że jest jednym z nich.

***

            Niall był bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że choć raz pomyślał i wziął dzień wolnego po konwentowym weekendzie. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że poszedł spać o czwartej nad ranem, czy o to, że wypił więcej niż zwykle. Miał 3 godziny materiału do przejrzenia i wybrania fragmentów, z których zmontuje piątkowy filmik.

            O godzinie pierwszej po południu wszedł zaspany do kuchni – jedyną rzeczą, dla której w ogóle wstał z łóżka było to, jak piekielnie chciało mu się jeść. Najpierw jednak wypił pół butelki wody, nim zrobił sobie kawę i tosty. Kiedy usiadł przy stole, zauważył na nim wczorajsze wydanie „Daily Mail”, które musiał zostawić tam Liam. Chłopak zaczął ej przeglądać, zwracając uwagę tylko na obrazki i większe nagłówki.

            Nagle jego wzrok przyciągnęło zdjecie Zayna i jego dziewczyny, a nad tym napis: „To już koniec Zerrie – czy to zerwanie roku?”. Rozbudziło go to kompletnie i zaczął czytać krótką notkę.

            _To potwierdzone – Zayn Malik (20 l.) i Perrie Edwards (20 l.) nie są już razem, co zostało potwierdzone wczoraj wieczorem przez rzecznika prasowego girlbandu Little Mix, do którego należy panna Edwards. Na razie przyczyny rozstania nie są znane – mamy jednak nadzieję, że wkrótce wszystko cię wyjaśni._

            Niall uniósł brwi. Z tego co wiedział, Zayn i Perrie nie mieli żadnych problemów w związku - nie żeby się tym tak bardzo interesował. Był ciekaw, czemu zerwali. I wcale nie próbował stłumić w sobie chęci tańczenia ze szczęścia na stole.

            _Przestań, Nialler_ – powiedział do siebie w myślach, policzkując się mentalnie. – _I tak nie masz u niego szans._

            Chłopak westchnął – ani przez sekundę się nie łudził. Oczywiście, ledwo co żył, kiedy jego idol pochwalił jego cover, ale przecież wiedział, że takie rzeczy się zdarzają, a gwiazdy nie umawiają się od razu z ludźmi, do których tweetną. Szczególnie, jeśli taka gwiazda jest hetero.

            Niall zrobił sobie jeszcze jajecznicę (okazało się, że tosty to za mało) i poszedł się odświeżyć. Wtedy, pełen zapału (choć wiedział, że jest on słomiany) zasiadł do przeglądania materiału z konwentu.

            Jak przewidywał, po godzinie dał sobie z tym spokój. Wszedł na twittera, by poprzeglądać tweety, ale nie znalazł tam nic ciekawego. Nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić, więc po prostu włączył PlayStation i zaczął grać w Fifę.

            _To jest to_ – pomyślał, wybierając drużynę Irlandii.

***

            Kolejne dni minęły jak zwykle. Śniadanie - praca – krótka rozmowa z Harrym – praca – „nołlajfienie” na tumblrze – oglądanie filmików innych vloggerów – próba montażu – sen. I znowu.

            - Niall? – zawołał Liam ze swojego pokoju w czwartkowy wieczór, kiedy jego przyjaciel dopracowywał jutrzejszy filmik. – Wchodziłeś dziś może na twittera?

            - Nie-e! – odkrzyknął. – A co?

            - Sprawdź swoje wiadomości prywatne! Wysłałem ci linka!

            Niall szybko zalogował się na twittera i otworzył filmik, który wysłał mu Liam. Był to trzydziestosekundowy wywiad z Perrie, zatytułowany „Zerwanie roku – wywiad z Perrie Edwards tylko dla _Teen Magazine_!”. Chłopak z ciekawością kliknął ‘play’.

            - Perrie, opowiedz nam, dlaczego zerwaliście z Zaynem – mówi na ekranie drobna brunetka z mikrofonem.

            Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

            - Po prostu myślę, że jest zainteresowany kimś innym.

            - Zdradzał cię? – pyta brunetka. Perrie kręci głową.

            - Nie, nie. Zerwaliśmy, bo po prostu jest zakochany w kimś innym. Wydaje mi się, że to ten dzieciak z youtube, Niall Horan. Zayn niemal _oszalał_ na jego punkcie odkąd on scoverował jego piosenkę. On nawet poszedł na konwent youtuberów, żeby go zobaczyć! Jeśli to nie miłość, to nie wiem co to jest.

            Filmik się skończył, a Irladczyk dalej siedział w tym samym miejscu. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy na chwilę, by powrócić tam, rozpalając jego policzki i uszy do czerwoności. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a wzrok nie umiał złapać ostrości. Jego płytkie oddechy były drżące, a w umyśle nie było nic – po prostu w jego głowie było tak dużo myśli, że nie umiał skupić się na żadnej.

            - Żyjesz? – spytał Liam, stając w drzwiach jego pokoju.

            - A co myślisz, Li? – Niall odwrócił się na krześle. – Co, kurwa, myślisz?

            - Cóż…

            - No właśnie. NO WŁAŚNIE. - Niall westchnął głęboko i przeczesał włosy dłońmi. – To się nie dzieje naprawdę, co nie? – wstał i zaczął mówić, gestykulując. - A jeśli tak, to przecież Perrie mogła się mylić, nie? I CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ ŻE ON BYŁ NA KONWENCIE?! NO I PRZECIEŻ MÓJ IDOL NIE MOŻE BYĆ WE MNIE ZAKOCHANY, TAK SIĘ NIE DZIEJE!

            Liam podszedł do niego z otwartymi ramionami i zagarnął go w objęcia.

            - Nie denerwuj się – powiedział. – Wszystko się wyjaśni. A jeśli się okaże, że on naprawdę cię lubi? W sensie lubi _lubi_? To by było chyba coś ekstra, nie?

            - No niby tak – wymamrotał Niall w ramię przyjaciela. – Ale to jest takie… nierealne.

            Liam zaśmiał się lekko. – Wiem. To co, już wszystko okej? – spytał, odsuwając blondyna od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego.

            - Mniej-więcej.

***

            Ani Liam, ani tym bardziej Niall, nie mógł oczekiwać, że wszystko wyjaśni się – albo raczej _rozjaśni_ – już następnego ranka.

            - Niall Horan! – krzyknął Harry wchodząc do Starbucksa, a jakaś kobieta odbierająca swoją kawę spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem, z czego oczywiście nic sobie nie zrobił. – Niosę ci wspaniałą wiadomość!

            - Byłeś na randce z Tommo? – spróbował zgadnąć Irlandczyk.

            - Tak, ale nie o to mi chodzi. – Machnął ręką. – Nie zgadniesz, kto jest umówiony ze mną na wywiad!

            - Hm… Tommo?

            - Nie, debilu. _Zayn Malik_.

            - Aa, on – odparł Niall siląc się na obojętność. Harry westchnął.

            - Widziałem ten wywiad z Perrie, Niall. I nie myśl, że nie zapytam go o to.

            Niebieskie oczy Irlandczyka rozszerzyły się w przestrachu.

            - Nie zrobisz tego.

            Styles wzruszył ramionami, unosząc jeden kącik ust do góry.

            - Mogę robić co mi się podoba w mojej audycji – odpowiedział. – Może masz ochotę przekazać mu jakąś wiadomość na moim kubku?

            - Obejdzie się bez. – Nie uniósł wzroku znad kubka, na którym pisał czarnym markerem „Nie rób tego, Styles”.

            - A tak w ogóle wiesz co? Bo skoro ty mi, nie ukrywajmy tego, pomogłeś umówić się z Tommo, to chciałbym ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

            - Nie musisz – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – To był tylko napis.

            - _Aż_ napis. W tę sobotę urządzam imprezę u siebie. Zapraszam ciebie i Zayna, i macie się poznać, i macie się zakochać, i macie zostać parą roku.

            Niall zmarszczył brwi, bo nagle coś do niego dotarło.

            - Ej, a tak w ogóle to skąd wiesz, że Zayn mi się podoba? – spytał, a uśmiech na ustach Stylesa stał się szerszy.

            - To były tylko przypuszczenia. Wiesz, po tym coverze i w ogóle. Ale teraz… - Poruszył śmiesznie brwiami w górę i w dół.

            - O Boże… - Niall uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Tylko nie mów mu tego, okej? Proszę.

            - Jeśli zgodzisz się przyjść na imprezę.

            Horan westchnął. – No dobra. Dawaj adres.

            Harry zapisał mu wszystko i odebrał swoje codzienne zamówienie.

            - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz słuchał mojej audycji jak zawsze! – powiedział na odchodnym.

            _Choćbym nie chciał, i tak bym słuchał_ – pomyślał Niall. Miał mieszane uczucia co do imprezy. Niby poznałby swojego idola, ale… On nie jest dobrą osobą dla niego. Przecież oboje mają obowiązki, oboje wyjeżdżają i tak dalej. Jak miałby wyglądać taki związek? Zupełnie hipotetyczny oczywiście. Teraz, kiedy chłopak miał realne szanse u swojego idola, nie mógł sobie siebie z nim wyobrazić. Po prostu nie umiał.

            Kilka minut później w całym lokalu rozbrzmiało charakterystyczne „Dzień dobry Brytanio!” i chłopak przełknął ciężko, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

            - Dziś gości u mnie nie kto inny jak Zayn Malik. Cześć Zayn.

            - Cześć Harry – przywitał się piosenkarz, a serce Nialla zaczęło bić zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. Bał się. Bał się, co może wymyślić Harry.

            - Powinniśmy porozmawiać o twoim nadchodzącym albumie, kolejnych singlach i tak dalej, ale jest jeden temat, który jest od niego o wiele gorętszy.

            Zayn mruknął coś w stylu „O Boże”.

            - A więc, czy to prawda, co powiedziała Perrie w tym wywiadzie, że jesteś zakochany we vloggerze Niallu Horanie?

            - Nie kocham go! – odparł trochę za szybko Malik.

            - Jesteś pewien? – Niall mógł niemal _usłyszeć_ , jak Harry znów rusza brwiami.

            - Okej, może trochę go lubię – przyznał po chwili piosenkarz. – Jest uroczy.

            - Niall, wszystko w porządku? – spytała Chrissy, widząc, w jakim jest stanie. On tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek mówiła, musiał usłyszeć _wszystko_.

            - Nie patrz tak na mnie! – dodał Zayn po chwili, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

            - Ktoś tu się rumieeeeniii – zanucił Styles. – A mogę ci powiedzieć mały sekret?

            - No dawaj – mruknął chłopak.

            - Niall właśnie słucha tego wywiadu. Może chcesz mu coś powiedzieć?

            _Słysząc_ uśmiech w słowach Stylesa Irlandczyk nie wiedział już, co ma ze sobą zrobić; czy go zabić, czy mu za to podziękować, czy co. W głowie miał zbyt duży mętlik.

            Jego _celebrity crush_ przyznała, że jest uroczy. On. Niall Horan. Niall Horan, który robi absurdalne filmiki na youtube. Niall Horan, który pracuje na co dzień w Starbucksie i lubi się przekomarzać z Harrym Stylesem. Niall Horan, zwykły dzieciak. To było nie do ogarnięcia.

            - Um… Cześć Niall? – powiedział ostrożnie Zayn. Harry zaśmiał się radośnie.

            - Dobra, widzę, że cię to męczy, więc skończmy temat, posłuchajmy hitu The Rogue, a potem porozmawiamy o twojej płycie.

            Z radia zaczęły płynąć dźwięki _We got the voice_ , a Niall zadziwiająco szybko doszedł do siebie.

            _Pójdę na tą imprezę_ – postanowił sobie. – _I cholera, dam się z nim zeswatać Stylesowi_.

***

            Do domu Harry’ego wpuścił Nialla Grimmy z piwem w ręce, mówiąc, że cała impreza jest na podwórku za domem. Chłopak poszedł tam z nim. Już z ulicy słychać było głośną muzykę i zastanawiał się, czemu sąsiedzi jeszcze nie zadzwonili po policję czy coś.

            - Niall! – Harry niemal rozlał na niego swojego drinka, kiedy ktoś go przypadkiem popchnął. W ogrodzie było około pięćdziesięciu ludzi, co niemal idealnie go zapełniało.

            - Cześć, jest już Zayn? – spytał. Harry się roześmiał.

            - Od razu przeszedłeś do konkretów. Nie, jeszcze go nie ma. – W tym momencie podszedł do nich nie kto inny, jak Tommo z The Rogue i przewiesił rękę przez ramiona Stylesa. – No ale patrz kto jest! – wykrzyknął chłopak radośnie.

            - To jest ta nasza irlandzka swatka? – spytał Tommo tym swoim zachrypniętym głosem.

            - Niall – przedstawił się blondyn podając mu rękę.

            - Tommo – odparł tamten. – Ale to już wiesz.

            Irlandczyk skinął głową z uśmiechem.

            - W kuchni jest piwo i inne alkohole, możesz sobie zrobić drinka. No i baw się, czekając na Zayna – powiedział Harry.

            - Hej, czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – zwrócił się do niego Tommo. Styles tylko machnął ręką.

            - Później ci powiem. A teraz chodź potańczyć.

            Chłopcy zniknęli w tłumie i Niall został sam. Tylko nieco podenerwowany poszedł do kuchni, by wziąć sobie piwo. Stwierdził, że Zayn pewnie przyjdzie za chwilę.

            Po następnych trzech piwach już tak nie myślał.

            Tak właściwie to siedział na schodach prowadzących na piętro, słuchał odgłosów zabawy dobiegających z ogrodu i niemal płacząc zastanawiał się, jak bardzo życie go nie lubi. Zwykle nie wpadał w taki nastrój, gdy się upijał, ale nie tym razem.

            Kiedy skończył kolejne piwo stwierdził, że chyba pójdzie spać. Powoli powlókł się na górę, by znaleźć jakąś sypialnię. Nagle usłyszał jakieś pospieszne kroki po schodach i odwrócił się, a w tym momencie ktoś na niego niemal wpadł. Butelka wyleciała mu z ręki i potoczyła się w dół po schodach – a on mógł się tylko patrzyć na osobę stojącą przed nim.

            - Cześć Niall – odezwał się Zayn Malik we własnej osobie. Wyglądał na nieco… wystraszonego? – Harry mi powiedział że tu jesteś, a ja chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że… Ee… podobają mi się twoje filmiki i, no… - jąkał się.

            - Myślałem że już nie przyjdziesz – wybełkotał Niall i zupełnie niespodziewanie przytulił chłopaka. Kiedy był pijany, stawał się straszną przylepą. – Myślałem, że mnie zostawiłeś – wymamrotał w jego ramię.

            Zayn najpierw zamarł, zaskoczony nieoczekiwanym gestem. Po jakichś dwóch sekundach położył delikatnie ręce na plecach blondyna. Czuł, że chłopak płacze – łzy przesiąkły przez jego koszulkę. Śmierdziało też od niego alkoholem. I biorąc pod uwagę jego słowa, Zayn stwierdził, że to przez niego się upił – bo nie przyszedł wcześniej.

            - To ja już lepiej pójdę spać – powiedział Niall chwilę później, odsuwając się od Malika i pociągając nosem. Powłócząc nogami podszedł do pierwszych lepszych drzwi, za którymi znalazł sypialnię. Nagle zorientował się, że Zayn go podtrzymuje – inaczej by stracił równowagę. – Dzięki – spróbował się uśmiechnąć i znów pociągnął nosem. Piosenkarz odprowadził go do łóżka, gdzie ten legł jak długi na plecach i już po kilku sekundach jego oddech stał się miarowy i głęboki.

            Zayn usiadł na brzegu. Cóż, nie tak sobie wyobrażał spotkanie z Niallem. Widział jego wszystkie filmiki, nagrania z twitcamów i czuł się, jakby to on był wielką gwiazdą. Chłopak ziewnął i spojrzał na zegarek – była dopiero w pół do dwunastej, ale miał strasznie męczący dzień. Szczególnie to spotkanie z zarządem, które przedłużyło się o dwie godziny. Gdyby nie to, byłby u Harry’ego wcześniej, i może Niall by się wtedy tak nie upił. Bo upił się, myśląc, że on nie przyjdzie, tak?

            Piosenkarz stwierdził, że nic mu nie zaszkodzi położyć się na chwilę, odpocząć, a potem zejść do reszty imprezujących. Musiał przez chwilę zebrać siły.

            Ale kiedy tylko jego ciało ułożyło się wygodnie na materacu, zasnął tak samo szybko, jak Niall, który pochrapywał obok niego.

***

            Kiedy Niall się obudził, stwierdził trzy rzeczy:

            - jest w domu u Harry’ego;

            - ma kaca po wczorajszej imprezie;

            - obok niego na łóżku leży Zayn Malik.

            _Zaraz. Co?_

            Chłopak tak gwałtownie usiadł, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Złapał się za nią z jękiem i musiał poczekać chwilę, zanim świat przestał wirować i mógł wstać. Obrzucił wzrokiem wielkie łóżko. Nie było nawet zrobione – na pogniecionej narzucie leżał Zayn, tak samo jak Niall we wczorajszym ubraniu. Nagle chłopak przypomniał sobie, jak oni obaj się tam znaleźli i ponownie jęknął. Jego idol widział go pijanego, płaczącego i zasmarkanego. _Świetnie_.

            Stwierdził, że na razie nie ma siły na rozmyślała i postanowił zejść na dół po wodę – miał nadzieję, że w głowie mu się jakoś rozjaśni.

            Przechodząc przez salon zauważył Grimmy’ego i jakąś dziewczynę śpiących na fotelach, a na dwuosobowej kanapie leżał Harry, z głową i nogami zwieszającymi się po obu stronach… i Tommo leżącym na nim. Styles miał na głowie wianek, który jakimś cudownym sposobem wciąż się na niej trzymał. Obaj chłopcy stanowili ciekawe połączenie – Tommo wyglądał jak typowy rockman, z wieloma tatuażami i kolczykami, w koszulce bez rękawów, a Harry z wiankiem wyglądał jak mała dziewczynka. _Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają_ – pomyślał Niall z uśmiechem i wyciągnął telefon, żeby im zrobić zdjęcie – może potem mu się przyda, jeśli będzie chciał któregoś z nich zaszantażować. Przy okazji sprawdził godzinę – była dopiero dziesiąta.

            W końcu poszedł do kuchni i łapczywie dopadł do butelki z wodą.

            - Dzień dobry – usłyszał zza siebie i podskoczył ze strachu, oblewając się przy tym wodą. Złapał się za serce i odwrócił.

            - Ale mnie przestra… - zaczął i zaciął się na chwilę. - …szyłeś.

            - Wybacz – powiedział Zayn, na którego widok Niall zamarł. – Mogę się też napić?

            Niall spojrzał na trzymaną w ręce butelkę i otarł ją z wierzchu o suchy fragment swojej koszulki.

            - Proszę – powiedział szybko, podając mu ją. Oparł się o blat za sobą i obserwował chłopaka. Nie miał w sobie za dużo typowej gwiazdy – a przynajmniej teraz, rano, po imprezie, wydawał się normalnym chłopakiem.

            - I jak się bawiłeś? – spytał. Zayn odstawił butelkę.

            - Właściwie to zasnąłem zaraz po tobie – przyznał.

            - Męczący dzień? – zgadł Niall, a piosenkarz przytaknął.

            - I to jak. – Przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Zasady dobrego wychowania – zaczął w końcu – mówią, że powinienem się oficjalnie przedstawić, ale raczej wiesz, kim jestem.

            Niall się uśmiechnął.

            - I chyba z wzajemnością, prawda?

            - Taak… - chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i spuścił wzrok. Irlandczyk ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że Zayn jest zawstydzony. On? Piosenkarz, któremu codziennie miłość wyznaje tysiące dziewczyn z całego świata? Niall nigdy nie miał problemów z wyrażaniem uczuć czy coś, więc takie zachowanie dla niego było dziwne.

            Żaden z chłopaków nic nie mówił i cisza zaczynała im ciążyć, kiedy z salonu dobiegł odgłos czegoś ciężkiego spadającego na ziemię. Obaj skierowali się tam i zobaczyli dość ciekawy widok: Tommo leżał na podłodze i trzymał się za ramię, na które musiał spaść, a Harry znalazł się na ziemi częściowo - leżał na brzuchu, ale z nogami wciąż na kanapie.

            Obu chłopakom udało się podnieść i dopiero wtedy zauważyli Zayna i Nialla patrzących na nich z rozbawieniem.

            - Co? Nie byłoby problemu, gdybyście nie zajęli łóżka Harry’ego, panowie wygodniccy – powiedział Tommo.

            Niall wzruszył ramionami.

            - Kto pierwszy ten lepszy.

            - Kto pierwszy ten lepszy – przedrzeźnił go Tommo.

            - Zawsze jesteś taki z rana? – spytał go Styles, przeczesując palcami włosy i wyplątując z nich wianek.

            - Pewnie się przekonasz już niedługo – odparł chłopak i wyszedł do łazienki, zostawiając osłupiałych Harry’ego i Zayna oraz krztuszącego się z powstrzymywanego śmiechu Nialla.

            Nagle z kieszeni Irlandczyka zaczęła dobiegać melodia _Wake you up_. Nieco się zaczerwienił i odszedł na bok, żeby odebrać telefon.

            - Liam? – spytał.

            - Już się bałem, że jeszcze będziesz spał po imprezie – odpowiedział z ulgą chłopak. – Musiałem do ciebie zadzwonić, bo ktoś chyba chciał się do nas włamać w nocy.

            Niall zmarszczył brwi.

            - Co?

            - To, co słyszysz – odparł Payne. – Na szczęście nie dostał się do środka – uspokoił go chłopak – ale drzwi są w dość… kiepskim stanie.

            - Cholera – powiedział, krzywiąc się. – Zaraz wracam do domu, okej?

            - Nie spiesz się za bardzo, chyba nie ma takiej potrzeby.

            - Okej – odpowiedział i rozłączył się. Harry i Zayn przerwali prowadzoną rozmowę i spojrzeli na blondyna.

            - Muszę lecieć, to nagły wypadek – powiedział i włożył rękę do kieszeni, żeby sprawdzić, czy ma w niej kluczyki do samochodu. Kiedy jego palce zahaczyły o chłodny metal, wyciągnął je  i z przepraszającym uśmiechem poszedł do drzwi.

            Zanim je otworzył, poczuł czyjąś dłoń zaciskającą się na jego nadgarstku. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Zayna.

            - Niall, zanim wyjdziesz, tak sobie myślałem… - zaczął chłopak, nie rozluźniając uścisku. – Czy nie moglibyśmy wyskoczyć gdzieś razem?

            Irlandczyk stał bez ruchu.

            - W sensie… _razem_? – spytał, akcentując ostatnie słowo.  Zayn wyraźnie się speszył i spuścił wzrok.

            - Jeśli ci to nie odpowiada, to możemy po prostu…

            - Nie, pasuje mi to – odparł, a kiedy mulat podniósł na niego wzrok, zauważył szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Odpowiedział mu tym samym.

            Wymienili się numerami telefonów i postanowili, że jeszcze się dogadają co do miejsca i czasu.

            - Aha, Niall? – zawołał jeszcze Zayn, kiedy ten przekroczył już przez próg.

            - Tak?

            - Miło było cię poznać – powiedział, na co Horan wyszczerzył się radośnie.

            - I wzajemnie! – odkrzyknął i sprężystym krokiem podążył do swojego samochodu.

***

            - Liam, denerwuję się – powiedział po raz setny tego popołudnia Niall. Jego przyjaciel westchnął i spojrzał na niego znad książki do psychologii.

            - Wszystko będzie dobrze, jasne?  - również powtórzył.

            - Ale Li, ja idę na randkę z _moim idolem_ , wiesz ile rzeczy może pójść źle?

            - Poza tym, że mogą was zaatakować dzikie fanki, to nic, co by się nie mogło stać na zwykłej randce.

            - Ale Li…

            Payne odłożył książkę z hukiem na stół.

            - Przestań smędzić i weź już wychodź, bo jeszcze chwila i się spóźnisz.

            - Serio? – spytał i spojrzał na zegarek, po czym jęknął. – No dobra, to życz mi powodzenia przynajmniej – powiedział, zakładając czapkę na głowę. Liam wywrócił oczami.

            - Powodzenia – mruknął i patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel wychodzi i pokręcił głową. Był _pewien_ że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

            Tym bardziej był więc zdziwiony, kiedy Niall wpadł do mieszkania po jakiejś godzinie, gdy on dalej zmagał się z psychologią.

            - Coś się stało?

            Chłopak pokiwał głową i spróbował spowolnić oddech, po czym odpowiedział.

            - Zayn tu zaraz przyjdzie. Długa historia.

            - Zwykle te „długie historie” wcale nie są takie długie. Opowiadaj.

            Niall niechętnie usiadł obok na kanapie i co chwila zerkał na drzwi wejściowe.

            - Okej. Więc poszliśmy z Zaynem na lody, tam przy Hyde Parku, tak jak to było umówione. Gadaliśmy, śmialiśmy się i takie tam pierdoły. Ale potem zauważyliśmy, że te cholerstwo jakim są Harry i Tommo nas śledzą! Więc poszliśmy niby do kawiarni, żeby nie mogli nas słyszeć i udaliśmy, że się kłócimy i ja wybiegłem stamtąd. Zayn miał wyjść chwilę później i dołączyć do mnie... - Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. - …potem.

            Jak oparzony podniósł się z kanapy i pobiegł do – nowo wymienionych – drzwi.

            - Udało się? – spytał bruneta.

            - Mhm – przytaknął. – Wyglądali na bardzo zawiedzionych.

            Niall parsknął śmiechem. – I bardzo dobrze.

            Obaj weszli głębiej do mieszkania i Zayn zauważył Liama w salonie.

            - To mój współlokator – powiedział Irlandczyk, widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenie mulata. – Liam.

            Zayn wyraźnie się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął. Chłopcy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym szatyn wrócił do nauki.

            - Okej, więc… Pójdziemy do mojego pokoju? – spytał Niall, kołysząc się na stopach.

            - Jasne – zgodził się Zayn i blondyn zaprowadził go do pomieszczenia.

            - A więc to tutaj powstają twoje filmiki – powiedział Malik w zadumie, rozglądając się po pokoju. Ściany były białe, oprócz jednej, która była całkowicie zabudowana szafą. Wszędzie leżały jakieś rzeczy – to ubrania, to statyw do kamery, to jakieś pierdółki przysyłane przez fanki Nialla. Z jednej strony stało łóżko, naprzeciw niego biurko z wielkim komputerem Apple, na którego wygaszaczu widniało zdjęcie wszystkich blogerów z konwentu youtube.

            - Podobno też tam byłeś – wypsnęło się Horanowi, widząc, na co chłopak patrzy. Zayn spojrzał na niego, znów nieco zażenowany. Niallowi się to podobało. Zażenowany Zayn był bardzo uroczym Zaynem. W tym momencie bardzo musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie podejść do niego i po prostu go nie pocałować.

            - Taa… Bo wiesz, spodobały mi się twoje filmiki i stwierdziłem, że skoro jest takie coś w Londynie, to czemu by nie przyjść i nie zobaczyć cię… na żywo.

            Niall się roześmiał.

            - I powiedział to sławny muzyk do zwykłego vloggera.

            Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

            - Każdy ma jakichś swoich idoli, prawda?

            Niall niemal zakrztusił się własną śliną.

            - Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że jestem twoim idolem?!

            Mulat ponownie wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem zażenowania.

            - I pomyśleć, że byłem na twoim koncercie w zeszłym roku… I jeszcze nic o mnie nie wiedziałeś!

            - Byłes na moim koncercie? – spytał ciekawie Zayn i tym razem to Irlandczyk się delikatnie zarumienił.

            - No wiesz, skoro ma się idola, to się jeździ na takie rzeczy, prawda?

            Przez chwilę oboje byli cicho, po czym w tej samej sekundzie wybuchli śmiechem.

            - To była najdziwniejsza rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek z kimkolwiek przeprowadziłem – przyznał Niall, kiedy udało mu się uspokoić.

            - Zdecydowanie – przytaknął Zayn. – Więc może przestaniemy być tymi idolami dla siebie i będziemy po prostu…

            - Chłopakami?

            Zayn się roześmiał.

            - Miałem powiedzieć „Zaynem i Niallem”, ale to też może być.

            Irlandczyk nawet nie miał czasu by się zawstydzić za to, co powiedział, bo Zayn złapał go delikatnie za rękę.

            - I to chyba będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie.

***

_Kilka miesięcy później_

            Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko pokazując swoje proste, białe ząbki i pomachał do kamerki internetowej. Siedzący obok niego na jego łóżku Zayn zrobił to samo.

            - Siemanko, Crazy Mofos! – przywitał się Irladczyk. – Dawno nie robiłem twitcama, co nie? – spytał retorycznie. – Ale patrzcie kto tu ze mną jest! – wykrzyknął, obejmując ramieniem Zayna. – Mój bardzo zapracowany chłopak który zrobił sobie przerwę w trasie koncertowej, żeby mnie odwiedzić.

            Na twitterze momentalnie pojawiły się setki tweetów o treśli „Awwwww”, „Jesteście taaacy uroczy” czy „Ziall 4ever”. Obaj chłopcy uśmiechnęli się, widząc je.

            - To _wy_ jesteście uroczy – powiedział Zayn.

            - Dobra, więc… Zadawajcie nam pytania czy coś, jak zwykle robi się na twitcamach.

            Już kilka sekund po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania przez Nialla pojawiły się kolejne setki tweetów.

            - „Powiedzcie cześć Anja! Kocham was!” – przeczytał Niall. – Cześć Anja, też cię kochamy!

            - „Co byście zrobili, gdyby goniła was gigantyczna kanapka?” – wyczytał Zayn.

            - Zjadłbym ją – odparł Niall, wzruszając ramionami i pochylił się do przodu, szukając jakichś ciekawych tweetów. – „Czy Harry i Louis są naprawdę razem?”. Moment, kto to Louis?

            - Tommo, idioto – mruknął Zayn, przewracając oczami. – A myślałeś że skąd się wzięła nazwa _Larry_?

            - Aa, sorry, ciągle zapominam – powiedział Niall uderzając się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – No, mniejsza. Czy są razem? – Sytuacja była dość niejasna. Niby byli widziani razem, ale nie _razem_ , a żaden z nich nikt nie potwierdził. A dziewczyny które nazywały siebie Larry Shippers, znajdywały choćby najmniejsze dowody na to, że są w związku. Irlandczyk jednak znał prawdę i uśmiechnął się poufale. – Są baaardzo blisko – powiedział.

            - „Proszę proszę proszę powiedzcie coś więcej, wiem, że wiecie” – przeczytał kolejnego tweeta Zayn.

            - Może wreszcie powinienem wstawić to zdjęcie i zdementować plotki?

            I znów, lawina tweetów.

            **_Layla Andrews:_** _Jakie zdjęcie?_

            **_i’mma bite ya:_** _ZDJĘCIE? CO? JAKIE ZDJĘCIE?!!!!_

            **_ZAYN FOLLOW ME PLS:_** _Niall czy  ty miałeś cały czas dowód na istnienie Larry’ego I NIC NAM NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?_

            Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

            - Jeśli chcesz umrzeć przedwcześnie z ich rąk, to proszę bardzo.

            Blondyn uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Znalazł _to_ zdjęcie i wstawił na instagrama.

            **_niallhoran:_** _hej, @louist91, wygląda na to, że ci dość wygodnie #larrystagram_

            - Wbijcie na instagram, to zobaczycie odpowiedź – powiedział.

            Dziewczyny zaczęły wariować, wszystkie – nawet zaczęły nazywać vloggera „kapitanem tego statku” jakim jest Larry. Niall i Zayn tylko się podśmiewywali i zastanawiali, kiedy Harry albo Tommo zareagują.

            Twitcam trwał jeszcze jakiś czas. Niall wyciągnął gitarę i trochę z Zaynem pośpiewali, pozdrowili kilka krajów, z których dziewczyny wyznawały im miłość, poodpowiadali na pytania.

            Niall już miał powiedzieć, że muszą niestety kończyć, kiedy Zayn nagle chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i mocno pocałował.

            - Co to było?! – spytał oszołomiony Irlandczyk. Zayn tylko się uśmiechnął i wskazał jednego tweeta.

            **_hello i’m kim:_** _Simon mówi: pocałuj swojego chłopaka._


End file.
